fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Wheelsecond/Tier Census
This tier census tracks the tier of every character on the wiki. Generally, I use the lowest tier of the character's "final form", though there are judgement calls to make sometimes. A graph of sorts is below, but it's in text form for ease of updating. ---- 0: XXXXXXX 1-A: XXXXXXXXXX 1-B: XXXXXXXXXX 1-C: XXXXXXXXXXXXX 2-A: XXXXXXXXXX 2-B: X 2-C: XXX 3-A: XXXXX 3-A: XX 3-A: XXXX 4-A: XXXXXX 4-B: XXXXX 4-C: XXXXXXX 5-A: XXX 5-B: XXX 5-C: XXX 6-A: X 6-B: XX 6-C: XX 7-A: XX 7-B: XX 7-C: X 8-A: XX 8-B: 8-C: XX 9-A: XX 9-B: 9-C: XX 10-A: X 10-B: XXX 10-C: X Indeterminate/Unlisted: 12 Joke: 3 By converting tiers and letter to raw numbers (0 being 0, 1-A being 0.333, 1-B being 0.666, 1-C being 1, 2-A being 1.333, and so on) it's possible to get an average of the tier values. The result is, as of May 27th 2015, 3.101. Which means that a "typical" character on this wiki is 3-C or so in their final form. The tier system we is from the Vs Battle Wiki. It's reprinted below. ---- Tier ∞: Beyond Omnipotence ∞: "Multi-Omniverse Level+": Joke characters. Tier 0: Boundless 0: "True Infinity": Beings that are boundlessly above absolutely everything, including existence and nonexistence, all duality, transduality, life, death, possibility, and causality, as well as level 1-A characters. Tier 1: Higher-Dimensional: 1-A: Metaverse level+: Characters that that have no dimensional limitations, and are beyond scientific definition, the realm of metaphysics. Basically it means that an object is outside of all concepts of time and space. This is something completely formless, abstract, metaphysical and transcendental. The usual scale does not make sense against a beyond dimensional object. Such beings can not be affected by destruction within the dimensions of time and space, or physical matter and energy. This "Space" in which there is no dimension can be the background for any dimensional space. I.e. there exists an infinite number of imaginary dimensions. Within such a dimensionless "space" you can place any dimensional structure (even an infinite-dimensional Hilbert space), because there are no restrictions for dimensions. FC/OC Vs Battles Wiki also unofficially uses the "High 1-A" ranking, which refers to a character that is unboundedly powerful in nearly every respect, with only a finite number (often 1) of phenomena or characters that can meaningfully oppose, stop, or slow them. These characters would be Tier 0, were it not for other High 1-A or 0 competitors in-universe or the scant restrictions they might have. 1-B: Metaverse level: 12-dimensional beings and above. These are characters that are beyond complex multiversal scale. "Metaverse" in this case comes from two words: "meta", intended as "beyond", and "verse" as a short for "universe". So it is intended as a description of a higher, superior existence, beyond conventional reality. 12-dimensional characters are an infinite number of times greater than a full complex M-Theory multiverse, 13-dimensional character are an infinite number of times greater than that, and so onwards. 1-C: Complex Multiverse level: These are 6-11-dimensional characters. Even 6-dimensional characters can logically easily destroy an infinite number of simple multiversal spacetime continuums (this is roughly the equivalent of the previous "Megaverse" term), and 7-dimensional characters exceed that scale an infinite number of times, and so onwards. However, these characters do not exceed the 11-dimensional scale of the complete totality of a full multiverse, as defined by M-Theory. The highest part of this category is an infinity x infinity x infinity x infinity x infinity number of times greater than the bottom. Tier 2: Multi-Universal 2-A: Multiverse level+ : Characters who can instantly create and/or destroy 10^500 to an infinite number of universal spacetime continuums. 2-B: Multiverse level : Characters who can create and/or destroy 1001 to (10^500)-1 universal spacetime continuums. 2-C: Multi-Universe level: Characters who can destroy and/or create up to 1000 universal spacetime continuums. The lower bounds of this category is often called Universe Level+. This is for characters who can destroy the entire spacetime of one or a few universes, not just the physical matter within one. Tier 3: Cosmic 3-A: Universe level : Characters who can destroy all of the physical matter within a universe at full power. 3-B: Multi-Galaxy level : Characters who can create/destroy multiple galaxies. 3-C: Galaxy level : Characters who can create/destroy a galaxy. Tier 4: Stellar 4-A: Multi-Solar System level: Characters who can create/destroy multiple solar systems. 4-B: Solar System level: Characters who can create/destroy a solar system. 4-C: Star level: Characters who can create/destroy a star. Tier 5: Planetary 5-A: Multi/Large-Planet level : Characters who can create/destroy multiple planets. 5-B: Planet level : Characters who can create/destroy a planet. 5-C: Moon/Planetoid level : Characters who can destroy a moon, or planetoid. Tier 6: Tectonic 6-A: Continent level: Characters who can destroy a continent, those who can tank continent level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with continent level durability. 6-B: Country level: Characters who can destroy a country, those who can tank country level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with country level durability. 6-C: Island level: Characters/Weapons who can destroy an island, those who can tank island level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with island level durability. Tier 7: Nuclear 7-A: Mountain level: Characters/Weapons who can destroy a mountain, those who can tank mountain level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with mountain level durability. 7-B: City level: Characters/Weapons who can destroy a city, those who can tank city level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with city level durability. 7-C: Town level: Characters who can destroy a town, those who can tank town level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with town level durability. Tier 8: Superhumans 8-A: Multi-City Block level: Characters/Weapons who can destroy multiple city-blocks, those who can tank multi city-block level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with multi city-block level durability. 8-B: City Block level: Characters/Weapons who can destroy a city-block, those who can tank city-block level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with city-block level durability. 8-C: Building level: Characters/Weapons who can destroy a building, those who can tank building level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with building level durability. Tier 9: Street level 9-A: Room/Small Building level: Characters/Weapons who can destroy a room or a small building, those who can tank room level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with room level durability. 9-B: Wall level: Characters/Weapons who can destroy a wall, those who can tank wall level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with wall level durability. 9-C: Street level: Peak Humans to Low Superhuman, Few physically very strong athletes and martial artists in real life. Most protagonists and final villains from action/martial arts movies. Tier 10: Ordinary Mortals 10-A: Athlete level: Athletes, most fighting characters from action movies and strong animals. 10-B: Human level: Normal human characters and certain animals. 10-C: Sub-Human level: Physically impaired humans and most animals. Category:Blog posts